<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin Eater by Storytimes_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424497">Pumpkin Eater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimes_x/pseuds/Storytimes_x'>Storytimes_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danielle van de donk - Fandom, beth mead - Fandom, woso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimes_x/pseuds/Storytimes_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle always thought that her and Ian were meant to be. She loved him like she had loved no other. They had been going strong for 3 years with their 4 year anniversary coming up, but what do you do when things don't go as planned?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trying something new. Please let me know what you think in the comments it would mean a lot.  This will be a short story of probs around 5 chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like every Monday training would start at 11 with an outside session and then lunch at the club. Being at Arsenal for a very long time she knew a lot about the club and had seen people come and go. "Hey Danielle how are you?" Beth asked. She was one of the January signings this year and they had hit it off well. "I'm fine" she said plastering a fake smile on her face. </p><p>Ian i'll probably be out till 8. Don't wait with food or anything" Daan said leaving the house to go shopping with some of her teammates. "Alright hun" he responded closing the door after her and when the door opened again the brunettes life was turned upside down. "Ian" Daan said seeing him lay in bed with another girl. "It's not what you think" he said covering the girl up. "No of course it isn't" she said passing trough the room trying to control her anger. "We're done, you're going to pack your stuff and never come back!" She screamed leaving their room which became hers in that moment to sit on the couch. "Here" he said handing her the key. "Go" she said walking to the door opening it for him. "I truly am sorry Danielle" Ian said but his statement was ignored and the door was slammed in his face. </p><p>The truth is she wasn't fine and during training she couldn't keep her mind of the things that occurred last night. That's why she stayed on the field during lunch lining up balls to smash them in the back of the net. "Is it safe?" Beth asked walking over to her. "Yeah" she said shrugging her shoulders in response smashing another ball in. "Are you truly okay?" The blonde asked her once more seeing the brunette fall down to the ground sitting on the grass head in her hands crying. "What's wrong?" Sh asked sitting down on the ground next to her putting an arm around pulling her closer. "He... he cheated on me" she said leaning in closer to Beth's side with her tightening her grip around the small brunette. "I'm sorry" she said rubbing her back. </p><p>After 10 minutes there was a change in weather, the rain was pouring on the field but Daan made no move to get up. "Let's go inside" Beth said helping the broken girl get up and bringing her to the changing room "Where's your shower bag?" The blonde asked rummaging trough her bag. "In my locker" she said and Beth immediately grabbed it handing it to her. "Your going to take a nice hot shower okay. after we'll go to my place and have a girls night okay hun" Beth said and Daan nodded as she started to undress herself.</p><p>Many of those nights were held still 3 months later and Daan had gotten back to her normal self with a lot of help from the blonde. "We still on for tonight?" Daan asked Beth as they walked out of the training center. "Yeah ofcourse" she said getting in her car.</p><p>When the blonde got home she prepared everything like any other night. She laid out the blankets, snacks picked out the movie her favorite, high school musical. The brunette would always protest until a week ago. </p><p>"Let's play some truth or dare" Katie said when they were on their way back from an away game. Everyone agreed some willingly other not so much. "Bethany button, truth or dare?" Lisa asked with one of the biggest smirks on her face. "Last time you had sex?" She asked making the smirk grow bigger. she said laughing at the two of them. "So bunny, truth or dare?" She asked Daan. "Dare" she said trying to uphold her status as a fearless woman but when she saw a big smile form on the blondes face she regretted her decision instantly. "I dare you to watch the high school musicals movies with me" Daan shrugged hoping she would probably fall asleep anyway. </p><p>After preparing everything the blonde changed into her joggers and pullover with the bell ringing on que as she walked down the stairs. "Hi" The brunette said standing in the dooropening with three bags in hand. "Are you staying over?" Beth joked. "Uh if that's okay?" Daan asked. "Viv and Lisa are out for their anniversary let's just say I don't want to uh" she said whilst she continued her rant. "Yeah haha of course" the blonde responded grabbing the two bags putting them on the stairs. </p><p>"I'm going to get some more popcorn" the small brunette announced. "Did you really not have sex for four months?" Daan asked buntly when she sat back down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. "Nope" she responded putting a blanker over herself and Daan. "How?" She asked being interrupted by the blonde. "There are other ways you know" she said with a funny look on her face. "That's not what i meant" the brunette said frowning. "Then what did you mean?" The blonde asked curiously quirking her eyebrow. "It's just you uhmm don't look bad" she said a bit unsure. "Hot, you mean?" Beth asked with a smirk spread across her face. "Uhh" the brunette said getting more insecure of herself practically trying to crawl in the couch only giving a nod much to Beth's satisfaction. "So cause I 'don't look bad' I could've slept with someone" she said moking her previous statement. "No..." Daan said looking guilty. "I'm joking" the blonde giggled patting the girl on her thigh. </p><p>Beth continued the movie and Daan snuggled closer into her side almost falling asleep. "Oi!" Beth said nudging her in the side. "Mm?" She said sleepishly. "It's a dare remember" she said giggling at the look on the brunettes face. "Ahw did i disturb your beauty sleep" Daan shot one of her popular death glares. "Piss off" she said moving away from Beth sitting on the other side of the couch. </p><p>"Daan you ready for bed?" She asked her making her look up. The distance between them didn't last long missing each other's presence close to them. "Yeah" she responded getting up from the couch taking her bags upstairs. "Where's the guest room?" She asked Beth who walked behind her. "I don't have any so we'll have to share. Hope you don't mind" she said arriving at her room opening it. "As long as you don't steal the blanket" the brunette said laughing. </p><p>"Goodnight Beffi" Daan said to Beth turning around on her side. "Daan?" Beth asked wondering if she was still awake. "Yeah?" The blonde wasn't sure if she should ask but did it anyway. "Have you had uhh sex since?" She asked not saying the name out loud not sure if it was still a sensitive subject. "No, why?" The brunette asked intrigued. Beth shrugged laying down on her belly still facing Daan. "Haha goodnight idiot" she said leaning in to give her a kiss on her forehead immediately regretting it  because deep down in her heart she ment it less friendly as she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started out like any other day. Getting up, going to training doing all the things she loved. It was like a safe place to her, she could leave her heart out on that pitch forget about everything she needed but as soon as stepping of the field reality would set back today harder than any other.</p><p>"Hi Danielle" Ian said showing up at the training ren in the parking spot waiting for the brunette at the door who was all but excited to see him. "Piss off ian!" She said walking to her car quickly. "Please listen, i made a mistake okay" he said but before he could continue the blonde stepped in stopping him from<br/>Walking further. "Go! You cheated on me!" She screamed at him feeling her eyes start to water. "Can't you forgive me?" He asked hopefull. "It's been 4 fucking months! move on!" She screamed once more opening the boot of her car throwing her bag in it getting in waiting for Beth who was still having a 'friendly' chat with him so he'd stay away.</p><p>The car ride back to Beth's for their annual movie night was the quietist it had ever been between the two. It was hurting the blonde to see the midfielder like this. she missed her happy jumping bunny and was ready to go trough hell and back to get her back. even if that meant risking the friendship, something she was so against doing. "You know what let's do something different tonight" Beth said looking at Daan. "Like?" The brunette asked her. "Uhm I don't know Clubbing, maybe you can hook up with someone" she proposed making a funny face earning a laugh from the brunette. "Very funny" Daan said shoving her arm laughing at beth her statement turning up the music.</p><p>Most of the girls decided to join them except for the the lovebirds, named Viv and lisa. They truly are something else Daan thought hearing the reason why they had canceled. Seeing them blossom and being happy made her wonder if she would ever have a relationship like that again. After Ian she felt like having to adjust to new ways, she really loved him like she had loved no other in the past. Him breaking her heart took some time to get over and after today she made a mental note to herself to let loose and go full out tonight to forget all about that boy.</p><p>"SHOTS ON ME!" Hearing loud noises from the team the small brunette made her way over to the bar quickly waving at the bartender she wanted to order. "Hello to you" a man that was around 1.70 said with dark hair and blue eyes. "Uh hi" she said. She wasn't too keen on starting a conversation with him, it wasn't what she meant with letting loose. I just wanted a nice night out with friends, not a pub hook up she thought looking over at the table all her teammates were sitting giving them a look signaling for a little help, but they were busy chatting so she had to deal with him on her own which took longer than she expected which give the others some time to investigate. </p><p>"So Bethany Button" Emma said using an old nickname Heather o'Reily gave her when she first joined the team wiggling her eyebrows at her getting a confused look from the blonde. "You and the little leprechaun over there" she said pointing at Daan still standing at the bar. "Yeah i'd like to know too"with Leah leaning in to be able to hear what she was going to say. "Huh, we're close friends why?" She said, but she still felt like a liar knowing she did have feelings for her which of course Jordan caught up on. "Yeah.... yet you mean" she said giving her a smile. "We all know you have feelings for her" Leah said earning nods from all the other girls at the table. "I don't!" Beth almost screamed getting in the defend mode. "So you give all your friends a kiss on the cheek then? What are we your enemies." Katie said taking part in the conversation making Beth have enough of it walking over to Daan who was taking a very long time at the bar. </p><p>"Hey" she said standing next to her making her presence known. "Who's your friend?" A guy that she didn't know asked Daan and she knew already that she didn't like him. That was confirmed when the brunette looked at her asking for her help. "Friend?" The blonde asked looking at him with a confused look on her face, in the meantime She put an arm around her waist. "I'm her girlfriend" she said looking at Daan giving her a kiss on the cheek. The man apologized to them as fast as he could and joined his friends. The two girls walked back with the trey of shots and it was gone as fast as it had arrived.</p><p>"Ohh hell no!" Daan said looking at her phone an hour later. Beth leaned in close to her so she could read it and giggled shaking her head at the text message. "You can stay over if you want" the blonde offered with a smile looking at her but Daan was looking at Katie who had a questioning look on her face. "Oehh" she said wiggling her eyebrow pointing between the two of them. "Ohh piss of! Viv just texted me she's 'busy' with Lisa and i'm not hearing that again" she said earning laughter from everyone. "Now enough about those sex addicts" she said changing the subject to something else. </p><p>"Can we go home?" Beth asked Daan when she sat back down next to her returning from the dance floor. "Yeah of course" she said giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek making a blush form on her face trying to hide it by putting on her coat. </p><p>Arriving home the two went to bed falling asleep in minutes after having partied till the middle of the night, but not before cuddling up to each other in a spooning position. with Beth being the big spoon after a small pillow fight with the brunette who felt save in the strong arms that were currently holding her close and was not ready to miss them quite yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now a couple months later and with Daan sustaining a small injury earning her some days off it gave her time to think, a lot in fact. There was one thing, or rather someone she couldn't get out of her mind. Arsenal's number 23, Beth mead.</p><p>In those months a lot happened, more than she though. The more time her and the blonde would spend together the closer they got. If you would considering how close they already were most of their fans were alarmed seeing their interactions at the carpark after matches.</p><p>*flashback*<br/>"Beffie, hurry up!" Daan screamed out of the car window to Beth who was still busy with singing all the fans stuff. "Yeah!" Beth screamed back continuing to work the line. "Beff!" The brunette screamed two minutes later seeing her still signing autographs. "Sorry she's hungry" she said to a girl. "Oh you two are having dinner?" She asked genuinely curious. "Nope. Movie night, we do it once a week and order lots of food" the blonde told her turning her head to look at Daan who had crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Have fun" the girls said taking a selfie letting her continue to work the line with a little more speed this time after hearing Daan honk a couple more times urning laughter from the people remaining in the carpark. "Took you long enough" she stated driving away ignoring every speed limit on the way home not realizing this event would be all over twitter the next day hinting they were more than just friends.<br/>*end flashback*</p><p>It was never talked about between the two but that movie night was spend snuggling very closely on the couch and everytime she would think about that, more things would pop up in her head. Just like that time she was away on national duty. </p><p>*flashback*<br/>It was now 10 days in camp with for 2 more left on the clock and Daan couldn't wait the be reunited with all off her teammates again, but she was most excited to see Beth again. She hadn't seen her for two weeks now with the brunette flying home early to spend some time with her family. They would text everyday catching up on how she was doing nobody really noticed until they saw the number 10 smile at her phone like an idiot. "Oehh Daantje iemand special [oeh Daantje, someone special?" Her best friend lieke asked trying to take a look at her phone but Daan pulled it to her chest tightly grinning even more remembering the message. "Can't wait to see you again. i missed you,still do❤️" Beth sent her and of course She replied with an "i miss you too😘" before locking her phone and putting it back on the dinner table forgetting Lieke new her code. </p><p>"So Beth huh?" Se asked when they got back from a team meeting at 10.00pm quirking up her eyebrows sitting down on the bed. "We're just really good friends" Daan shrugged. "With benefits?" She asked the small midfielder who was trying to make her way to the bathroom but there was now way out this time since Lieke was blocking the door with her body. "No" she said giving up sitting down on the bed after she put on her pjs. "Jaja Daan. geloof je  zelf ook dat er niks is? of vertel je dat steeds aan jezelf omdat je bang bent om weer van iemand te houden [yeah sure do you believe that there is nothing going on yourself? or do you keep telling yourself because you are  scared to love again]" Lieke said. "No really Lieke we're just friends" she said and The winger knew fair and square that wasn't the truth but she also knew Daan didn't know this herself, yet.<br/>*end*</p><p>Having all these memories go trough her head she realized Lieke was right after all and this made her more nervous then ever for tonight but she could ask someone for advice on the situation so she asked Lieke if she could FaceTime and the call was made. "Hey Lieks!" She said waving at the screen full of excitement. "What's wrong?" Lieke asked knowing she would usually FaceTime when she wanted or needed some advice in this case but never wanted to do it trough text. After talking for some time and her nerves had calmed down a bit she got ready. After taking a shower she put on her nike tracksuit plopped down on the couch giving herself some time to gather herself.</p><p>Hearing the blonde knock on the door Daan reluctantly made her way to the door opining it to reveal a smiling blonde leaning in to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Something that she would always do but it made her blush. Beth saw it and held onto her a little longer and when Daan didn't seem to let her go she picked her with her arms just under her but dragging her to the couch. "Beffie, put me down" Struggling to get out of her grip and when she did she was already sat on the couch with the blonde next to her smiling at her. </p><p>"Stop it" Daan said to the blonde when the movie was over her face as red as a tomato after Beth gave her another kiss on her cheek. "Ahh you getting shy?" Beth teased sticking her tongue out at the girl who knew exactly what she was doing to her. Daan had asked her best friend for help and so did Beth who told her to 'just go for it'. "Yeah right, you're not" Beth said nudging her in the side with a wink making her go even redder. "Hou op [stop it]" she whined. "Sorry what was that?" The blonde said closing the space that was left between them. "I'm going to get ready for bed" she lied walking up the stairs and of course Beth was more than happy to follow. </p><p>When Daan got ready in the bathroom Beth made sure to wait to change her pj's to drive her a little more crazy giving her a bit of a striptease. So when she heard the water stop running she took of her top and when she heard the door open she could hear the brunette gasp for air. "Beth uhm" she said looking away but when the winger giggled she turned around wanting to know why. "You're allowed to look, you know." Beth started as she unzipped her jeans turning around so Daan could get a good look at her ass. "I know you want to, subtlety in not your strong suit" she said turning her head to see Daan had given in and was making her way over to her side of the bed. </p><p>"Hi" Beth whispered in Daantje's ear snuggling up close to her making Her tommy tingle with a feeling that she hadn't felt in a very long time. "Goodnight Beffie" she said holding the blondes hand closer to her nuzzling in deeper. "I don't think we'll do much sleeping" and before she could stop herself Daan let out a small moan her belly growing with anticipation making Beth smile from ear to ear getting the conformation she needed to proceed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>